


Sen o...

by dieOtter



Series: Szczepko i Tońko [3]
Category: Będzie lepiej, Szczepko i Tońko - Fandom, Włóczęgi, przedwojenne polskie komedie
Genre: Gen, przedwojenny Lwów
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Szczepcio i Tońcio na emigracji.





	Sen o...

**Author's Note:**

> Obszerniejsza notka tym razem dopiero pod tekstem, bo nie chcę spoilerować ;) W każdym razie gdyby ktoś nie znał fandomu, a chciał poznać, to zapraszam do moich wcześniejszych tekstów: "Tryptyk lwowski" (przed tym tekstem wyjaśniłam pokrótce, kim byli Szczepko i Tońko) oraz "Tylko we Lwowie".
> 
> Tekst powstał na akcję Skumbrie w tomacie na Forum Literackim Mirriel. Betowała Tina Latawiec.

**Sen o...**

 

— Ty wiesz, Tońciu, o czym u mnie dziś na robocie kulegi gadali?  
Dwaj przyjaciele leżeli na dachu kamienicy, na poddaszu której od kilku lat mieszkał Szczepko z rodziną, i cieszyli się pierwszym ciepłym wieczorem tej wiosny.  
— Ta ni wim, Szczepciu, o czymś ciekawym pewni. Powidz! — Tońko przekręcił się na bok i podparł głowę ręką, wpatrując się w towarzysza z zaciekawieniem.  
— Ta słuchaj. Widzisz ty ten balon tam wysoko na niebie? — Szczepan wyciągnął w górę palec wskazujący dla poparcia swoich słów.  
— Widzę. Ale Szczepciu, to nawet ja wim, że to jest księżyc. — Tońko pogardliwie wydął wargi, przygotowując się na nowy kawał przyjaciela.  
— Oj, głupiś, nie o to idzie. Pono w tych angielskich gazetach szrajbują, ży już niezadługo tu u nich bydą takie maszyny, że człowiek bydzi mógł pojechać na ten księżyc ot tak jak, nie przymierzając, Angol do Łyndzioru na niedzielę. — Szczepko był dumny ze swojej ćwiczonej co dzień na budowie angielszczyzny i ochoczo wtrącał do rozmów z przyjacielem wszelkie anglicyzmy, patrząc z przyjemnością na brak zrozumienia w jego oczach. Nie przyszłoby mu nawet do głowy, że Tońko wiedział dokładnie, czym jest Windsor, ba, nawet był tam raz ze swoją Karolcią, lecz mało kto rozpoznałby tę nazwę wymówioną ze lwowskim akcentem Szczepana.  
Tońko otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia.  
— Każdyn człowiek? Nawet my oba cwaj?  
— Ta gdzie tam, najsampierw pewni bydą latać te bogate pany, co to u nich forsy jak lodu. Ale kiedyś? Kto wi! — Szczepko zagwizdał z iście batiarską fantazją.  
Tońko westchnął ciężko i oparł głowę ziemi, utkwiwszy wzrok w niebo. Szczepan był przekonany, że przyjaciel wyobraża sobie lot w kosmos, jednak gdy ten w końcu się odezwał, okazało się, że jego myśli biegły całkiem innym torem:  
— Ta popatrz, Szczepciu mój drogi, kto by ta pomyślał, że my szybciej na taki księżyc polecim niż z powrotem do Lwowa...

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst jest bardzo mocno inspirowany utworem Mariana Hemara z 1961 roku zatytułowanym "Rok Uchodźców", tytuł zaś też jak zwykle pożyczyłam z piosenki — tym razem był to „Sen o Lwowie”. Obie piosenki wykonuje Włada Majewska, która wraz ze Szczepciem i Tońciem współtworzyła Wesołą Lwowską Falę i tak jak oni wyemigrowała na Zachód, występując w czasie wojny dla żołnierzy w brygadzie gen. Maczka, a po niej (już bez nich) w Radiu Wolna Europa. Kazimierz Wajda (Szczepko) po wojnie wrócił do PRL-u i pracował w Polskim Radiu, ale zmarł już w 1955 roku. Natomiast Henryk Vogelfänger żył do 1990 roku, a do Polski wrócił dopiero dwa lata przed śmiercią. Wcześniej, jeśli dobrze pamiętam (ale nie jestem na 100% pewna), pracował w Anglii jako nauczyciel łaciny. Bo obaj panowie, choć wywodzili się z biednych dzielnic Lwowa i gwarę batiarską znali z pierwszej ręki, mieli wyższe wykształcenie. Czy ktoś by pomyślał, że ten prosty, naiwny, żeby nie powiedzieć głupiutki Tońcio był w cywilu doktorem prawa? ;) Zresztą wszystkim zainteresowanym polecam dokument-wywiad z nim pt. „Tońko, czyli legenda o ostatnim baciarze”.


End file.
